La Virginidad
by samyfreddie
Summary: pues lean mi histora... les va a encantar


**La Virginidad**

_17 de años de Samantha Puckett ella estaba sentada sola en el sofá del apartamento Shay… suspirando… Carly le acababa de confesar que ya había perdido su virginidad con Nick… este individuo sexi con el que estaba saliendo… Sam se sintió triste… Carly __tenía la figura débil y flaca… muy pálida… cabello castaño oscuro… en cambio Sam… ella había desarrollado una figura femenina que la mayoría de las niñas le envidiaban… sus senos crecieron más… una cintura de avispa… luego entro Freddie al apartamento Shay… también con cara de tristeza…_

Que pasa contigo Fredward- dijo Sam sin ánimos

No mucho… solo un poco deprimido… es todo- dijo Freddie sin ánimos

_Sam asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos clavados en la pantalla del televisor en blanco…_

_Freddie estaba deprimido por culpa de Shane… su amigo del AV Club… él le dijo que también había perdido su virginidad con una chica llamada Caroline… ¿Por qué todo los adolescentes entre la edad de 16 y 18 se obsesionan con su virginidad?... es repugnante… Freddie conociendo a su mamá… iba a ser difícil tener una excusa para estar solo… y perder su virginidad…_

_Pero entonces recordó que su mamá le había dicho que iba a salir a un evento para la caridad de niños y niñas con cáncer… y lo dejo solo…_

Bueno Freddie… no estoy…- dijo Sam… _arrojando el control remoto al sofá… y levantándose… camino delante de él… y sin darse cuenta… Sam tropezó con un burrito que había tirado Spencer… __ella aterrizó en la cabeza frente a Freddie… apenas lo suficientemente cerca como para besar… pero lo suficiente para pensar en primer lugar… ambos se ruborizaron como locos… Freddie tenía una urgencia repentina de besarla para satisfacer sus necesidades… pero tenía que pensar… Sam se sonrojó y pensó dos veces y luego dijo…_

Porque tan deprimido… es porque Shane y Carly, ya no son vírgenes- dijo Sam… _colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de Freddie… Freddie se estremeció y se le hizo tripas el corazón… sintiendo que su pene palpitaba de tener a Sam tan cerca… Freddie puso sus manos… asegurándose de la cintura de Sam…_

Un poco- dijo Freddie sonriendo siniestramente

Tuvimos nuestro primer beso juntos… solo para salir del hoyo- dijo Sam… _colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie…_

Aja- dijo Freddie perdiéndose en los ojos de Sam

Quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo… solo para salir del hoyo- dijo Sam

Solo para salir del hoyo- dijo Freddie

Y juras que vamos a odiarnos después de que esto termine- dijo Sam lambiéndose los labios

Definitivamente- dijo Freddie… _y empezó a besarla con deseo y pasión… Sam rompió el beso…_

No podemos hacerlo aquí- dijo Sam

No hay problema- dijo Freddie… _y él cargo a Sam… ella cruzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Freddie… mientras que Freddie abría la de una patada la puerta de su apartamento… Freddie cerró con el mismo pie la puerta… y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación… y Sam se sentía tan femenina…_

_La dejo caer en la cama… y empezó a besarla… y el agarro un condón de su billetera… se siguieron besando… hasta que Sam había decidido algo de acción… le quito la camisa a Freddie… __Sam casi nunca había visto sin camisa Freddie… pero el hombre… no parecía un Dios… pero estaba cerca de serlo… Sam poco a poco empezó a besar su abdomen… Freddie la agarro de la barbilla y la regreso a su boca… Freddie lentamente y con dulzura le quito la blusa purpura… para revelar su bra blanco… Freddie sonrió… Sam se puso en la parte superior de Freddie… ella pensó que si algún día iba a perder su virginidad… ella iba a hacer la dominante… asi que ella se monto en él… a Freddie no le molestaba… por alguna razón le gustaba ver a Sam agresiva en ese estado… Freddie empezó a mordisquear el cuello de Sam… Sam al oído de Freddie… para él era la música más hermosa que había oído… Sam se quito la ropa interior… y ahí estaba ella desnuda delante de él… a ella lenta y profundamente le faltaba la respiración… Freddie puso sus dedos en lo senos de Sam… ella gemía tan fuerte… que Sam jalaba el cabello de Freddie… y él se quejaba…_

Oh… Freddie… oh- gimió Sam… _como Freddie lambio sus pezones... Sam jalo más del cabello de Freddie… Freddie se quejó… Sam no podía soportarlo más… ella le quito la ropa interior a Freddie… y se empujo a sí misma en él… Sam gemía tan fuerte… que estaba cegada por el éxtasis… Freddie estaba tan perdido en el hermoso rostro de Sam… no podía resistirse de mirarlo…_

Freddie más rápido- dijo Sam… _Freddie hizo lo que su amante le dijo… y empujo con más fuerza… Sam gemía más fuerte… Freddie no podía decir que no a Sam… los dos terminaron __en un clímax tan bueno… que era cegador… los dos estaban a un lado del otro… desnudos… sudados y con los ojos muy abiertos…_

Eso fue… magnifico- dijo Sam acurrándose a Freddie

Si… sí que lo fue- dijo Freddie mientras abrazaba a Sam

_Va a ser muy… muy difícil para ellos… odiarse ahora y siempre…_


End file.
